Solvalou
The Solvalou (ソルバルウ Sorubarou) is the name of the protagonist ship that appears in the Xevious video game series, fighting off the Xevian army in a battle for Earth's survival. It was discovered about 4000 years after the Earth's last ice age when it was unearthed from great eruptions that occurred. After it's discovery, a pilot named Mu and his android assistant, Eve, were sent on a mission to Xevious in order to establish contact with other humans. Upon arriving at Xevious, they discovered that the GAMP had taken over Xevious and was eventually captured. While in captivity, they met and escaped with a sympathizer named Mio. Eventually, they left Xevious and headed back to Earth to warn them of the GAMP invasion. Several thousand years later, the GAMP began their plan to capture the Earth. Around this time, the Solvalou warped in from hyper-space ready to fight the GAMP forces. Using the information they gathered while on Xevious, they modified the Solvalou and began their campaign to fight off the GAMP. Armaments Initially, the Solvalou is armed with two weapons that are used to attack all terrain. The air weapon is the Zapper and the ground weapon is the Blaster which has a scope for accurate bombing. Later, the Solvalou was upgraded to use different weapons in addition to the two main ones. The first is a powerful Laser for air targets but uses the Blaster for ground targets. The next weapon is a seeking energy ribbon that can hit ground and/or air targets, however the weapon is not too powerful. Other ships were created based on the Solvalou's design. They all improve upon the Zapper and Blaster in some way. The Gampmission from Xevious: Fardraut Saga is a combination of Solvalou, Solgrado and Zeodalley. Other Media * Solvalou appeared in the manga Famicom Fūnji (1985) * Solvalou appeared in the manga Famicom Rocky ''(1985-87). * Solvalou appeared in the anime ''New Space Order: Link of Life (2007). Cameos * Solvalou makes a cameo appearance in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 and Mario Kart Arcade GP DX as Soul Varoon (ソルバルルーン Sorubarurūn), one of Pac-Man's selectable karts. * Pac-Man is found driving the Solvalou on Ridge Racer 3D on Event 46 (Expert), along with 2 Sheonites at the front spinning and glow a red light. When Nitrous is used, the two Sheonites join together and Nitrous comes out the wings and middle jets in the rear, plus if you listen to the vehicle carefully while reving at the start, you can hear the main Xevious theme *Pac-Man's "Namco Roulette" taunt in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/''Wii U'' and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate has him displaying a random Namco character, including Solvalou and Andor Genesis. Trivia *Solvalou means Sun Bird in the Xevi Language.﻿ *Solvalou's design was based on the Nostromo from the film Alien.Shmuplations: Shigeki Toyama and Namco Arcade Machines (originally featured in vol. 0 of STG Gameside) *Solvalou is a playable fighter in the fan game Xeno Fighters EX, where it has slow speed, fine defense, and a high power level, making it one of the strongest fighters in the game. It's bomb attack is similar to it's missile drop attack, but stronger, and covers 25% of the screen. It can also fire out the standard enemies from Xevious as missiles that spin around until exploding on a foe. References Category:Protagonists